


maybe you are fireproof

by diors



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, s! in plural! ikea dates! the whole domestic shebang!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diors/pseuds/diors
Summary: Hoseok doesn't wait for the right moment. Hoseok takes the moment and makes it right.





	maybe you are fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> my first showho! i'm stressed!
> 
> this is just some pointless domestic fluff because they're cute and i love them

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok mumbles, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. He pokes Hyunwoo in the ribs. “Hey.”

“Sleep,” Hyunwoo murmurs, his arm coming up to rest on Hoseok’s waist. The touch feels hot on Hoseok’s bare skin. 

“I gotta ask you something.” Hoseok pokes him in the ribs again. “So, don't fall asleep on me.”

Hyunwoo cracks his eyes open. “I thought you were the one always getting sleepy after sex.”

Hoseok laughs quietly. “It's turned around,” he teases, his hand traveling down to rest on Hyunwoo’s waist. “I still want to ask you something.”

Hyunwoo hums, snuggling even closer to hide his face in Hoseok’s neck, despite the slight sweat still drying on their chests. 

Hoseok’s fingers tighten just the tiniest bit. “Marry me,” he whispers into Hyunwoo’s hair. 

Hyunwoo stills for a moment before leaning back to look at him, seeming more awake now, lips tilted up in an amused smile, eyebrow raised. “That wasn't a question,” he says finally and Hoseok huffs out a laugh. 

“What, you want me to get down on my knees for you? Because I’ll do it.”

“I believe you,” Hyunwoo chuckles. His smile grows. “Besides, you already did that earlier.”

Hoseok almost chokes on air before he composes himself, hitting Hyunwoo lightly on the chest. His hand stays there, feeling the vibrations of Hyunwoo’s laugher under his palm. 

“Why do you wanna marry me?” Hyunwoo asks, tone light, and eyes crinkled by the corners. His smile is blinding, Hoseok thinks absently. 

“You want a list?” he asks. “I’ll give you a list.”

Hyunwoo laughs again and resumes his position from earlier, letting his forehead rest on Hoseok’s shoulder, their legs intertwined. 

“Okay,” he says after a while. His fingers are running up and down Hoseok’s back. “Give me that list first, though.”

Hoseok’s heart skips in his chest; small, fast, hopeful. “So, you’ll marry me?” he asks, voice raw. He can feel Hyunwoo smiling into his shoulder.

“Sleep,” is all he gets as an answer.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Hyunwoo, look.”

Hyunwoo gets tugged away from one bedroom to the next, almost stumbling into Hoseok if the other hadn’t steadied him. “Look,” Hoseok says again, grinning brightly.

Hyunwoo follows his line of sight and quirks an eyebrow, amused. “A walk in closet?” he asks and watches as Hoseok lets go of his hand to step into the room, spreading his arms out. “I want one!” he exclaims, turning back around to smile at Hyunwoo. “Let’s get one for our place.”

Hyunwoo laughs quietly, stepping out of the aisle when someone accidentally nudges him and goes to stand beside Hoseok. “It looks good,” he admits, glancing around. “But you know we have no space for one.” His eyes fall on Hoseok just in time to see the smile drop off his face, replaced by a pout.

“I know,” he mumbles.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo says softly, nudging their shoulders together. “In a few years, when we get our own house together, you can have your own walk in closet.”

Hoseok brightens up almost immediately and Hyunwoo knows he’s staring but the way Hoseok’s smile lights up his entire face, his eyes shining; Hyunwoo will never get tired of it. “Promise?” Hoseok asks, biting his lip. “Promise that we’re going to have a walk in closet and a bedroom.”

Hyunwoo nods, smiling at Hoseok’s enthusiasm. “Obviously.”

Hoseok shakes his head and his hand finds Hyunwoo’s. He interlaces their fingers together. “A bedroom for our kid,” he says softly, almost too quiet for Hyunwoo to hear. But he does.

Hyunwoo squeezes his hand. “Obviously,” he says again.

 

 

 

 

 

“You never answered my question.”

Hyunwoo closes the fridge, water bottles in hand, and stands in the doorway to the living room. Hoseok is sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes scanning over the instruction manual for their new coffee table, and only looks up when Hyunwoo takes the spot next to him, handing him a water bottle.

If Hyunwoo didn’t know better, he wouldn’t have known that Hoseok just asked him a question, but Hoseok’s face is telling; the tip of his ears are red, lower lip pulled between his teeth, signs that he’s nervous.

Hyunwoo decides to humour him. “You never asked me a question.”

Hoseok looks up, affronted, screw driver almost slipping out of his hand. “I did!” he protests. His earlier embarrassment is forgotten; now, he just looks upset, lips forming into a pout.

Smiling to himself, Hyunwoo leans over and presses a short kiss to Hoseok’s lips. He’s never been big on PDA, but in the comfort of their own home, he feels brave. When he pulls back, Hoseok looks at him as if in a daze. “Don’t be upset,” Hyunwoo murmurs. “You know what my answer is going to be.”

Hoseok blinks once, twice, before composing himself. “I so asked you,” he mumbles.

“A statement is not a question,” Hyunwoo leans back, grabbing the instruction manual in the process. He reads it over, says absently, “And besides, I’m still waiting on that list.”

The words he’d been reading disappear as Hoseok pulls the manual down to glare at Hyunwoo. “You are greedy, Son Hyunwoo,” he says and tries to look mad but a smile is tugging at his lips.

Hyunwoo grins. “You’re spoiling me.”

“I am,” Hoseok dryly says, then grabs the manual out of Hyunwoo’s hands. “And now help me build this, uh, Vejmon together.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok cries easily, Hyunwoo knows. Hoseok cries when he talks to his mom on the phone, he cries whenever they fight, he cries when they make up again; had teared up at Disney movies, had teared up at random movies where a dog had died. 

Hoseok－despite people’s most first impression of him being a tough, muscle guy－is soft inside, easily hurt, quick to get defensive. Loves flowers, his favorites being lilies, still eats kids cereal because it tastes better than the others, gets excited over puppies, gets startled when a balloon pops right next to him, scares himself after watching crime shows, is still insecure and vulnerable, despite claiming he’s not, is too hard on himself, loves his friends and family to death, calls his mom every Sunday morning.

Hyunwoo knows all this, and more; knows all of Hoseok’s habits and little quirks, the way he doesn’t eat mushrooms and picks them off his food and not so subtly transfers them over to Hyunwoo’s plate, the way he bites on his nails whenever he’s anxious; lip biting while thinking, eye rolling when he finds something funny but doesn’t wanna admit it, clicking his pen when he’s bored. Five years of knowing Hoseok and Hyunwoo knows the right words to cheer him up, knows when to leave him alone when he’s mad, knows that Hoseok has so much love in his body, so much love and adoration for the world and its people, knows the places on his body where he’s ticklish, knows that he laughs with his whole body, knows where to kiss him to get him to arch his back and moan in pleasure.

Hyunwoo knows Hoseok; inside and out, knows him better than the back of his own hand. Would still find him blind, would still love him in another life, another universe, would always know where to find him.

 

 

 

 

 

Tonight, it’s 2:34 AM when Hyunwoo wakes up to an empty bed and sleepily blinks at the alarm clock. He frowns at Hoseok’s empty side, then slowly gets to his feet and shuffles out into the hallway, noticing light coming from the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he finds Hoseok at the kitchen counter on a bar stool, leaning on his elbow, a glass of water in front of him.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo says quietly, putting a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok doesn’t jump at the sudden touch, must have heard him. Only now does Hyunwoo notice Hoseok’s wet cheeks and red-rimmed eyes.

“Hey, hey,” Hyunwoo thumbs the few stray tears away, cupping Hoseok’s cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“Just,” Hoseok sniffles. “Had a nightmare. You can go back to bed. Sorry if I woke you.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “I woke up because you weren’t there,” he murmurs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Can we just,” Hoseok looks at him, lower lip wobbling slightly. “Can we just sit?”

Hyunwoo nods, smiling a little. “C’mon,” he whispers, kisses the tears drying on Hoseok’s cheeks away. “Let’s move to the living room.”

Hoseok buries his face in Hyunwoo’s neck as soon as they’re on the couch, his legs thrown over Hyunwoo’s lap. He looks small like this, his hoodie almost swallowing his frame, and Hyunwoo’s chest hurts. “What did you dream of?” he murmurs into Hoseok’s hair. “Maybe you’ll feel better if you talk about it.”

Hoseok exhales, shakily. “I used to have a rabbit as a child,” he starts, voice tired. “Cute little bunny. It died when I was thirteen. He was my best friend.” He laughs quietly, cuddles even closer to Hyunwoo. “I don’t know why I was dreaming of him, maybe because I was talking to my mom earlier. I probably cried three days straight when he died.”

Hyunwoo’s fingers have found their way under Hoseok’s hoodie and he’s now tracing random patterns on Hoseok’s skin, which has always calmed him down. “What was his name?” he asks quietly.

“Promise me you won’t laugh,” Hoseok warns and at Hyunwoo’s small nod, he says, “Mr Bunny. Little me apparently thought that was very creative.”

Hyunwoo bites down on his lip to suppress his chuckle, then leaves a soft kiss on Hoseok’s head. “Sounds like you,” he says and grins when Hoseok hits him on the knee.

“I was very proud of that name,” Hoseok replies. “I think my mom still has pictures of me holding him.”

“I’d love to see them,” Hyunwoo says, then adds after some thinking, “You should’ve woken me up.”

Hoseok sits up to face him, smiling softly. “You had a long day. You need your sleep.”

“So do you,” Hyunwoo rolls his eyes affectionately, his hand sliding up Hoseok’s back. “You’re okay now?”

Hoseok nods but instead of letting go, his hand grips onto Hyunwoo’s shirt. “I think I was so upset...because I started thinking about us.” He avoids his gaze, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “Because I’m afraid of losing you. Of something happening to you, or me.”

Saying _nothing will happen_ is futile. Hyunwoo settles on, “We don’t know what’s going to happen in the future.” His hand settles over Hoseok’s. “But at least we’ve got each other.”

Hoseok smiles a little, still not looking at him. “Marry me?” he asks in a whisper. Hyunwoo presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Ask me again in the morning, when you’re not sleep deprived and emotionally knocked out.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo stares down at the cart, at the several plastic containers and colorful cutting boards, knowing that he didn’t put them in there. He looks up and spots Hoseok after a little searching, already one section away, staring deliberately at bright orange curtains.

“Not this color,” Hyunwoo says as he reaches Hoseok. “And what are those things?” he nods at the items in the cart.

Hoseok blinks at him. “Babe, we came to Ikea to get these things.”

“We came here because you said you were bored and wanted to take a trip to Ikea and maybe we should get more plants, in that order.”

Hoseok grins brightly. “We’ll get to the plants soon. And those cutting boards are so cute!”

They’re in blue, white, green, and pink. Hyunwoo lets it slide. “And those plastic containers?”

“They’re for cereal.”   


Hyunwoo frowns. “We don’t buy that much cereal to need these.”   


“But now we can do that.” Hoseok turns back to the curtains. “And we need curtains for the bedroom. I wanna sleep in on weekends, without the sun shining on my face.”

Hyunwoo teases, “And you had orange curtains in mind?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t fit in with our color scheme in the bedroom. I was seeing if the fabric was good enough.” He turns to face Hyunwoo. “And I want a plant for the bedroom. We’ve got so much space!”

“Sure,” Hyunwoo agrees. “In the corner left to the bed?”

“I was thinking that, yeah,” Hoseok trails off, in thought. They slowly make their way forward, with Hyunwoo pushing the cart leisurely, Hoseok walking close to him.

Hoseok perks up, “Oh, do you know what I saw outside? A hammock!”

“Where would we put a hammock?”

“On our balcony, duh!”

 

 

 

 

 

They end up getting that hammock and Hoseok grins up at him that afternoon, stretched out on it, hands crossed behind his head.

“Join me,” he says.

Hyunwoo eyes the frame. “I don’t think we’ll fit.”

“We could try.”

“And break it?”

Hoseok pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Hyunwoo chuckles and walks over, leaning down to capture Hoseok’s lips in a kiss because, sometimes, words can’t convey what he wants to say, even in situations such as these, with Hoseok being excited over a hammock like a child and refusing to get up, which he’d declared as they were leaving the store. As Hyunwoo pulls away, he says, “I know what you’re thinking. We’re not having sex on this. And no, we’re not going to try.”

Hoseok pouts even more. “You’re no fun.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you leave a hickey on my thigh?” Hoseok asks after, breathless and chest heaving.

“I left two,” Hyunwoo says, leaning his head against the couch. “One on each. And we really should’ve moved off the floor.”

“Does your back hurt, old man?” Hoseok teases and catches Hyunwoo’s wrist when the latter goes to pinch him. “Nuh-uh,” Hoseok says. “No hurting the love of your life.”

Hyunwoo grins, his chest feeling warm at those words, despite them dating for over four years now and being used to Hoseok saying things like these out of the blue. It always feels like the first time. 

“I was thinking,” Hoseok starts, but then falls silent, seemingly conflicted. Hyunwoo lets him be, simply traces his fingers over Hoseok’s thigh tattoo and waits for him.

Hoseok clears his throat. “Shin Hyunwoo sounds nice, right?”

Hyunwoo’s fingers still for a few seconds. “What about Son Hoseok?” he asks, then.

Hoseok breathes out. “Can we take each other’s last names?”

Shrugging, Hyunwoo spreads his palm out over Hoseok’s tattoo. “Do you want to?”

“All I want is for you to marry me.”

Hyunwoo smiles, glances up at Hoseok. “Okay,” he says, marvels in the flush creeping up Hoseok’s neck.

“ _ Now _ you say yes?” Hoseok asks affronted. “I just say this so casually after sex and you say yes?”

“I said okay, not yes,” Hyunwoo laughs when Hoseok hits his knee. “But, yes. I want to marry you.”

Hoseok stares at him. “That wasn’t a real proposal, though.” He’s pouting now. “I had everything planned out. The ring is hidden in the closet!”

Hyunwoo raises his brows, frowns. “What’re you so upset about? I said yes.”

“Because I wanted it to be romantic and perfect and,” he trails off, eyes growing wide. “You said yes,” he whispers, almost in awe. “You said yes.”

Hyunwoo cups Hoseok’s cheeks, stares him in the eyes. “Hoseokkie,” he starts. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, I want to marry you.”

The smile on Hoseok’s face starts out small, then grows into his gummy smile, showing off his teeth, the smile Hyunwoo loves so much. “I’ll give you the ring later,” Hoseok murmurs. “Now I just wanna kiss you.”

“Please do,” is all Hyunwoo gets out before Hoseok presses their lips together, in a messy, rushed kiss, full with excitement and happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this! thanks for reading <3


End file.
